


Two Turtle Doves (Well, Really One Fancy Pigeon, A Bird Girl and a Chat)

by LyeInWeight



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birds, Comedy, Fluff, POV Alternating, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: Chat gets into a fight with another Akuma who can control birds. Joy.(For the Twelve Days of Christmas OTP Prompts.Two Turtle Doves: One gets attacked by birds.)





	

The pigeon cocks its head at the black figure in front of it. Master had commanded that it follow this figure (it looked like Master, but shorter and with different colored feathers. Master called it a Chat Noir) and report back when it got close to the nest. The pigeon was nervous about being alone against such a large animal, but somehow Master’s orders trumped even its basic survival instincts.

 

So instead, the pigeon, with its brilliant green feathers, followed the Chat Noir.

 

The Chat Noir let out a loud noise that startled the pigeon, making it coo and flutter its wings. Thankfully, the Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice the pigeon, only looking down at the ground where a kit of other pigeons and other birds were attacking a large object with many bright colors. The Chat Noir leapt on, oblivious to the pigeon behind it, though it did make some noises that sounded amused in the direction of the other birds.

 

The Chat Noir joined another of its kind (the pigeon was relatively sure these ones were the same kind, given the similar sizes), this one with red and black feathers. The other Chat Noir reminded the pigeon of a bug it had almost eaten the other day. It decided to dub this one “Bad Smell” because the scent of the insect was atrocious.

 

And so, the original Chat Noir and the newly dubbed Bad Smell set off, in the direction of the nest. The Chat Noir made the loud noise again, and the Bad Smell made similar sounds to the ones the Chat Noir had made earlier towards the group of birds. The Chat Noir made more of the same noises back, eliciting an annoyed sound from the Bad Smell, and then a couple more amused sounds.

 

As the pigeon watched the two animals, it began to grow bored. Although still wary of the creatures’ large size, it was growing tired of hopping after them and waiting for them to get close to the nest. The pigeon wanted to stretch its wings more than a few fluttering hops, but the Chat Noir and the Bad Smell weren’t moving fast enough to allow it too.

 

Almost as soon as the thought went through the pigeon’s mind, the two creatures shot off, moving at almost the pigeon’s top speed. The pigeon gave a startled coo, and then a chirp of excitement as it took to the air and followed the creatures. Finally, it could actually fly!

 

After a few more moments, the two creatures landed on a high ground, overlooking the nest. The pigeon made sure that they wouldn’t see it, then took off to the nest to let Master know that the Chat Noir had arrived.

 

* * *

 

Birdkeeper separated her mind from the pigeon’s, sorting through the information it had collected. She could pin point where exactly the two heroes were, and how soon they would be arriving. She gave a short command to the birds that were lined up in front of her, and they scattered to the rafters of the Eglise Saint-Eugéne. She smirked at the large doors, knowing them to be the only way into the church.

 

And in through those doors they came.

 

Birdkeeper raised her hand, and the thousands of birds came crashing down onto Paris’ heroes. Pigeons, woodpeckers, tits, crows, magpies, every bird that Paris had to offer was hers to control. She flapped her own wings, to rise above the mass and swoop in when the heroes were at their lowest, but a hand grabbed her leg and yanked her down to the ground. Birdkeeper grunted at the impact, and raised her hand to command her birds to come to her once more, to take these filthy heroes down once and for all-

 

Fifteen seconds later, mild-mannered ornithology student Bernadette Martin sat on the ground, staring at the charm her mother had given her. One of the girls from her school had stolen it and left it out in the rain to rust, but the little fancy pigeon looked like it had before the event. A tear escaped her eye, and she thanked whatever God existed in this world for Ladybug and her restorative powers.

 

* * *

 

Chat sneezed, and sneezed again, agitated. Ten minutes later, and he was still feel residual effects of being around that many feathers at once.

 

He and Ladybug had taken the rare opportunity of a free moment after the fight to spend some time together. They were careful not to do this too often, if only to keep themselves from accidentally revealing their identities. As much as he wanted to know who the girl he was in love with was, he had to concede that Ladybug had a point when it came to their identities. Maybe after Hawkmoth was defeated, when they wouldn’t be in danger of calling out each other’s real names during an Akuma battle.

 

Even with their identities potentially at stake, both Ladybug and Chat needed these moments. Sure, they had patrols at night, but each of them wanted to make sure they got a good night’s sleep in and covered the city, so they would usually just split up and try to cover more area that way. But these moments, when the city had been saved and they weren’t trying to rush to some other engagement, these were the moments that Ladybug and Chat were able to relax and talk about things that had troubled them that they couldn’t talk about with anyone else, whether it was related to their superhero lives or not.

 

Chat relaxed back on the rooftop they had chosen. Ladybug laid next to him, her head nearly touching his and body angled the opposite direction. They watched the sun creep slowly down the horizon, neither one saying anything.

 

Sometimes their moments went like this, too. Sometimes, they just wanted to spend time with another person and not feel the pressure to talk or to do anything. When they had given each other the nod during their customary fist bump after the battle, Chat knew it would be one of those times. Both of them had an innate sense of what the other needed by this point.

 

As the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, thankfully taking his sneezing with it, Chat basked in the feeling of having someone who truly understood you, even through a mask.

**Author's Note:**

> He got attacked by birds on screen I swear. It was an allergy attack! (I'm not funny, I know.)
> 
> The type of bird the pigeon is is a [Starling Fancy Pigeon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starling_pigeon) that was likely somebody's pet that Birdkeeper stole. The Bad Smell joke the pigeon makes comes from the fact the ladybugs [Eglise Saint-Eugène](http://www.ladybuglady.com/LadybugsFAQ.htm#2>have%20a%20foul%20scent</a>%20to%20predators%20to%20keep%20them%20from%20eating%20them.%0A%0AOn%20the%20note%20of%20Birdkeeper,%20I%20did%20make%20her%20up%20for%20this%20fic.%20Any%20resemblance%20to%20other%20fics%20is%20completely%20on%20accident.%20The%20building%20she%20chooses,%20however,%20isn't%20on%20accident.%20The%20<a%20href=) was chosen simply for the fact that it looked big enough to hold a bunch of birds in. I think I might be butchering the name a bit, so if anyone knows, please tell me! Oh, and her real name apparently means ["strong as a bear"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bernard), so there's that.
> 
> The birds Birdkeeper mentions come from [this bird-watching site](http://www.flockingsomewhere.com/birdwatching-in-paris/). Each one of them you can see in Paris, even the tits. (I had to include those in the ones she listed because obviously.)
> 
> As always, if I've messed anything up, please let me know!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com/) and the [prompts.](http://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com/post/154367956430/twelve-days-of-christmas-otp-prompts)


End file.
